Winter Love Song
by Wolfwoods
Summary: She met her first love in high school, and lost him. What happens after ten years of painful memories and a stranger who looks like him?
1. Default Chapter

Winter Love Song

Disclaimer/monkey cat liter: I do not own these characters but I do own this story. But I maybe kind of copied off a Korean soap opera. But still…. This is a better version. And this is not one of Wolfwoods stories, I'm a friend of hers and I forced her to put this up.

Wolfwoods: "And did she ever hear a thank you? No."

Monkey cat liter: "…….Sorry!"

Chapter one:

Kagome looked outside her window and greeted the day. She was a sixteen-year-old girl living in Tokyo, Japan and as usual, late for the bus. She ran out of her house and got to her bus stop.

"Kouga! Kouga!" She yelled to her childhood friend at the bus stop.

"Kagome are you okay?" He asked smiling as she almost fell into his arms from all her running.

"Yeah, I'm fine, will we make it in time?"

"Of course."

"Okay…Oh there's the bus!" Kagome ran to the stop with Kouga right behind her. The bus was stuffed with people and Kagome tried to shove herself in. When she was finally in, her face was planted on the door while the other hundred passengers were very close together. Kouga couldn't get in but he yelled to Kagome, "It's okay I'll take a cab. Don't fall asleep!" And with that the bus went on its way.

Ten minutes later

Kagome sat in the back since a lot of people had gotten off the bus a while ago. Kagome yawned.

Another ten minutes later

Kagome's head was on the person next to her shoulder while she slept. The person next to her raised his shoulder trying to get her head off. Kagome opened her eyes but then closed them again. Then the person took his hand and pushed her head off making Kagome hit her head on the side of the bus. She woke up and rubbed her head while looking at the person next to her. He was about five foot nine wearing a high school uniform with silver hair.

After about a minute after looking at him she looked out the bus window and saw she wasn't near the school.

Kagome panicked and yelled to the bus driver, "STOP THE BUS!" The bus driver stopped the bus and Kagome and the silver haired boy sitting next to her followed.

"Where are we?" Asked Kagome as she looked around. The silver haired boy was standing right to her not saying anything. Kagome looked at him and asked, "Hey why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She started walking but stopped and said, "Come on, we can share a cab." She waited for him. He was taken back but after a while walked behind her.

Yet another ten minutes later

They both got out of the cab and Kagome ran to school. She stopped halfway and looked to find the boy. He was walking slowly and stopped at the fence post.

"Hurry up!" She yelled but gasp when she saw him light up a cigarette and take a puff.

She looked at her watch and she didn't have time to wait for him. Kagome ran to the front of the school when….

"Kagome Higirashi!" Was what her teacher said and told her to come to him, "So, I was wondering where my 'Ms. Tardy' was. Go join the others."

Kagome bowed and went to sit next to her friend Sango where they both had to hold their arms up for an hour and a half.

"Kagome, I was only a minute and fifteen seconds late. 'Mr. Tough' is really angry lately. You know Kouga is already here, why were you late?"

"This guy…" but before Kagome could finish her sentence…

A/N: end of chapter one. I know you hate me but I'll update later. (And by I, I mean my friend will type the next chapter up soon.)

-monkey cat liter


	2. chapter two

Chapter two:

The silver haired boy walked up the school and was greeted by the teacher. "You there!" He said. Kagome was furious because he made her late.

Three hours later

Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, and Kouga were in class and looking at the front to see Miroku, their other friend, was forced to read his paper a loud about missing study hall.

"I am very sorry for missing study hall and I will never do it again." He said.

"Louder!" "Mr. Tough" said.

"I AM VERY SORRY FOR MISSING STUDY HALL AND I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" He yelled.

"I can't hear you!" He said.

"Teacher, it was only once, I mean I know you played hooky when you were my age."

Miroku had his best sympathetic look on his face. The whole class gave a chuckle as the teacher hit Miroku on the head with his fist. He winced in pain. When there was a knock on the door, everyone looked at the door and "Mr. Tough" hit Miroku on the head once more and told him to go to his seat as he went to see who was at his door.

"Hello," he said to the woman who worked in the office. She had a student stand next to her.

"Mr. Tough" walked in with a couple of papers in his hands. "Students," he said. "We have a new student, please come in." In came the silver haired boy from the bus. Kagome was wide eyed and couldn't believe he was in her class.

"Students, this is our new 'victim', he comes from the Kyoto school of Science." The students were in shock for only really smart students can get into the Kyoto school of Science. "Yes the school of science. And his name is..."

"Inuyasha Hearutsu." The silver haired boy said.

"Hai Inuyasha." The teacher said. "Now everyone make him feel welcome. Inuyasha you can sit in the back seat over there." The teacher said while pointing to the back seat.

After lunch

The girls with a girl named Eri were talking while Kikyo was looking, no staring at Inuyasha.

"He's cute isn't he?" Kikyo said.

"The new kid?" Sango said. "Well I don't think he's all that hot."

"Oh come on." Eri said. "Look at the boys in our class, none of them are up to standard."

"Yes there is." Sango said.

"Who?" asked Eri. Sango moved her eyes and pointed at Miroku.

"Sango no. Ew!" She exclaimed.

"I heard that Inuyasha is very smart. He was in the science Olympics?" Said Eri.

"Its called Olympiad." Said Kikyo.

"Oh whatever." Eri continued. "Anyway he won first place. He's the cream of the crop."

Kikyo put her fists on the desk making a slight thud. "He's mine, don't even look at him." With that said Kikyo went over to Inuyasha's desk.

"Hi," she said showing off her best smile. "I'm Kikyo. Kikyo Songu." She held out her hand to shake but Inuyasha just glanced at her and then looked down at his desk. Kikyo went back to her seat disappointed. Her friends laughed at her as she had failed in trying to impress him. Kouga, who was the class president, went up to Inuyasha.

"Hi, I'm Kouga," he held out his hand but lowered it when Inuyasha did not shake it. "I was told you didn't pick an extracurricular activity. I came to give you some choices."

"I'd rather not." Inuyasha said and walked out of the classroom. Kagome who had watched the whole thing went up to Kouga.

"He won't pick an activity." He said.

"Let me talk to him." Kagome said as she took Kouga's notebook and went out of the classroom. She saw him walking and stopped him.

"Inuyasha," she walked up to him. "You know you need to pick an activity."

"Do you fall asleep in class as well?" He asked.

"What?" she cleared her throat. "How about science club?"

"Does a baseball player sign up for sports?"

"Well in that case, I'll read you some of the openings.

Photography

Year book

Calligraphy..."

"What is he in?" Inuyasha interrupted her and pointed to Kouga who was behind her.

"Kouga?" She asked.

"Hai."

"School radio."

"School radio, okay I'll do that." He then walked away.

A/n: end of chapter two. If you are wondering what school radio is in my fic, it's like the intercom where they tell you news and they play music and talk about teenager stuff. That sort of thing. Just in case you were wondering.


	3. chapter three

Chapter three:

After school radio club room

Kagome and Kouga were looking at the records they could play on the radio this year while Inuyasha sat in a chair doing nothing. Miroku and Sango were trying to find out why the sound system wasn't working while Kikyo was fixing her makeup. Miroku tapped on the window to see if Kouga or Kagome could hear them on the microphone. All they heard was silence. They came out of the studio and made their way over to Kouga and Kagome.

"You guys couldn't hear us?" Miroku asked.

"It's not working? It was working yesterday." Kouga said.

"I bet you had something to do with it." Miroku said pointing a finger at Kikyo.

"Hey don't go blaming me." She said. "It could have been anyone."

"Maybe something is broken." Sango said as she looked behind the sound system.

"Don't touch anything, let's tell the teacher, he can help us." Kouga suggested.

"Oh no, I'm not having 'Mr. Tough' in here. We'll be in trouble." Kikyo said closing her compact.

"No if we tell him the truth he'll understand." Kouga said.

"No I'll find out what's wrong. It can't be that hard." Kikyo went behind the sound system and was about to pull one of the plugs as everyone was trying to stop her.

"Stop." Inuyasha said. He pushed kikyo out of the way and started rearranging the plugs.

"What are you doing?" Kouga asked.

"Someone mixed up the wires." He replied. Inuyasha pulled a pink plug out and handed it to Kikyo, and then a red plug. After rearranging the plugs he held out his hands in front of Kikyo.

"Give them to me." He said.

After a minute she finally handed them over. He plugged in the last two plugs and started to walk out of behind the sound system but Kikyo was blocking his way.

"Go check it." He said. Kikyo smile and walked into the sound room and said, "testing, 1,2,3." It worked perfectly. Kikyo was a little over excited and she said, "oh it's working. Oh Inuyasha, you're awesome!" Inuyasha walked out of the room. Kikyo made her way over to Miroku. "Inuyasha where are you going?" Kagome had a curious look on her face.

Inside the classroom

A/n: in my story the students have to clean the classrooms for they don't have any janitors.

The students were cleaning the classroom. Some were sweeping, cleaning the windows, etc. Kagome was helping to vacuum the floor with Kouga.

A/n: vacuuming is like that non-electric ones. I hope you know what I'm talking about.

Inuyasha was at the open window and looking at Kouga. When Kagome saw him looking at him she looked at Kouga to tell him to look behind him. Kouga glanced back and Inuyasha went back to looking out the window. Kouga was wondering why Inuyasha was looking at him of all people. Kouga glanced at Kagome and she shrugged and shook her head. Kouga went back to cleaning as Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

Outside

Kouga and Kagome were walking outside to study hall. Kagome had her Yellow knee long autumn jacket on with her pink backpack. Kouga had his knee long black autumn jacket on with his black backpack.

"Kouga, isn't Inuyasha a little odd?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, like when we were cleaning?" Kouga answered.

"That, and I think he joined radio club because of you."

"Why would he? He doesn't even know me."

"That is true." After saying that Kagome saw the rail she like to try to walk across for Kagome loved to walk on edges of thing or rails. She jumped on and nearly fell but Kouga helped her up on it before she hit the ground.

"Kagome you need to be careful. You should get down." Kouga said.

"No, today I'm going to make it to the end." She said and started walking across it.

"You won't get even ten steps you just watch."

"I'll prove you wrong. Right foot left foot. Right..." Kagome began to lose her balance. Kouga grabbed her arm before she could.

"You need to be careful. Here take my hand." He said while holding out his hand.

"No, you're not my boyfriend. Why should I take your hand?" She continued to walk. "Only that special person will ever hold my hand." Kagome jumped off and turned around to face Kouga.

"See." She said and held up three of her fingers. Kouga chuckled and they both went to study hall.

A/n: end of chapter three. Yay!


	4. chapter four

Chapter four:

Library

Inuyasha was looking through the yearbooks. He looked at all the years. 1972, 1971, 1970. He finally found the one he was looking for 1966. He pulled it off the shelf and opened it. Flipping the pages he stumbled across a picture of a young girl. He looked at her picture for a moment and flipped to another page. When he got to one of the pages he took out a picture from his pocket and held it up against a picture of a young boy. In the picture were a woman and a man. It was clearly seen that it was the two people he looked at only older. Inuyasha compared the pictures of the man however.

College math room

Inuyasha walked into the room and saw that the man in the picture was the teacher. He was teaching his students how to solve a formula.

"Now do you understand?" He asked his class. They all said, "Yes sir." The teacher began to erase the answer. The class groaned. The teacher erased the formula and turned to his class.

"I want you to understand it, not just memorize it. All the formulas are in the book. What's important in math is not what's already proven, but the curiosity to go even further." He said. The class groaned and tried to copy off one another. "Let's do a proof," he said. "Why don't you give it a try." No one raised his or her hand. The teacher scoped the room and saw Inuyasha sitting in the back.

"You in the back with the tan autumn jacket." He said. Everyone looked in the back. "Come and give it a try." Without hesitating Inuyasha walked to the front of the class to the chalkboard. "I want to see if you understood the formula." He said. While he was talking to him, Inuyasha read the formula picked up the chalk and started to answer it. One after another Inuyasha answered the formula with precision. The class was starting to get amazed even the teacher who took off his glasses to see if his eyes were deceiving him. But they weren't. The class started to whisper to one another wondering who he was and how could he answer this hard question. The teacher had his eyes wide open as Inuyasha finished. Inuyasha put the chalk down and faced the teacher.

"I haven't see this formula before. Mind telling me who wrote it?" The teacher asked. Inuyasha looked at him.

"Is that important to know who wrote it?" He asked.

"Well no but..." he began.

"I used my own formula to solve it." The teacher sighed and looked at Inuyasha. Then he saw the pin on Inuyasha's collar of his school uniform.

"Are you a high school student?" he asked amazed. The whole class gasped. Inuyasha looked at the floor. "I'm surprised that a high school student could solve this." He chuckled. "What are you doing in my class?" He asked. Inuyasha raised his head.

"Just curiosity." He said.

Outside the class room

The class had just ended and Inuyasha was walking out. The teacher was following him.

"Excuse me, wait a sec." He said. Inuyasha stopped and turned around.

"Didn't you come to see me?" He asked. "Was it to get permission to take classes?"

"I already told you the reason." Inuyasha said. "I came to see someone out of curiosity."

"Dad." Inuyasha looked behind the teacher and saw Kouga. The teacher looked at his son as Inuyasha walked away to go home.

"Kouga, what brings you here?" He asked.

"I thought we could go home together." He said.

"Good idea."

"Do you have other plans?"

"Oh no." He turned around and realized that Inuyasha was gone.

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked.

"He's gone."

Outside in a neighborhood

Inuyasha was out side of his house and said, "hello." To his neighbor. He told Inuyasha that his mother was here.

Inside the house in the Kitchen

Inuyasha had on his normal clothes and sat down at the table. His mother was the woman in the picture. She was pouring both of them tea.

"You have a concert tour in South Korea?" He asked.

"Yes but I wanted to see how you were doing." She said and handed him his tea. Inuyasha picked up his chopsticks.

"When are you going back?"

"Don't worry, I'm booked on a flight tomorrow. So now that you have your wish, do you like it here? You're so strange. Why insist on that school when you could've gone to America?"

"It's a nice school. And it's where you met father."

"Whose you're father?"

"You tell me."

"He doesn't exist. He's dead. After the tour, we're moving to the states." She took her tea and walked out of the room.

A/n: end of chapter four.


	5. chapter five

Chapter five:

A/n: in my story Inuyasha's mother is a famous pianist. She goes on tours a lot. Anyway on with the story.

Inside Kouga's house

Kouga and his parents were having dinner and talking about their day.

"If that's true, he must be a genius." Kouga said.

"A teacher is happiest when kept on his toes by a student." His father said.

"And you think he goes to Kouga's school?" Asked his mother.

"Hai." His father answered.

"That genius is from your school?" His mother asked Kouga.

"Well, as far as I know, no one's that good. Kagome is the best math student." He said with a smile.

"Oi, putting her on a pedestal again are you?" She said.

"Hmm, her father's memorial is coming up." His father said.

"Really? For her father?" Kouga asked.

"Hai, do want to come?" he asked.

"Okay." Kouga answered.

"You're so devoted..." his mother said.

"Dear!" He said. Kouga put a piece of round chicken in his mouth and smiled.

"This is out of this world. Your cooking's gotten so good." Kouga said while chewing.

"Don't make a fuss over it." She said while tapping his arm.

"Try this dad." Kouga took a piece of chicken and handed it to his father.

Outside Kouga's home

Inuyasha was outside wearing his coat and saw how happy Kouga's family was and how much fun they have together. He saw them bickering over the meal. Inuyasha looked at his feet and walked away.

Next day at bus stop

Kagome was running to the bus. The bus was leaving. Kagome had to think quickly. She ran in the street a few feet before the bus was going to hit her. She closed her eyes but opened them when she heard the bus's squeaking brakes. She smile and said, "yes." To herself and got on the bus.

"Thank you." She said to the bus driver.

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked.

Kagome went to the middle of the bus and grabbed the rail. She saw Inuyasha sitting in the very back seat. She looked at him and he was looking at her. She turned her head away. But he was still looking at her. Then he looked out the bus window. She glanced at him but looked away.

Fifteen minutes later

Kagome was once again asleep with her head resting on a window. Inuyasha was getting off the bus and saw Kagome sleeping.

_"Hey why didn't you wake me?"_

Inuyasha took his fist and pounded it on Kagome's window waking her up. She realized they were moving. "Stop the bus." She said. She got off the bus and started running to school passing Inuyasha. Kagome got to the street but stopped and went behind the wall. She saw 'Mr. Tough' bother all the students and making them to pushups or other things. Kagome saw Inuyasha coming and pulled him to the wall. Inuyasha looked confused and was about to say something but Kagome stopped him.

"Shh. 'Mr. Tough'." She said. She started walking and pulled him to the other side of the street pass the entranceway to the school. They got to a huge wall surrounding the school.

"Get on you knees. I'll pull you up after." She told him. "We have to help each other. Hurry." Inuyasha got on his knees. Kagome took off her shoes and stepped on Inuyasha's back to climb the wall.

"Don't look up." She said in fear he might look up her skirt.

"I can't you're too heavy." He said. She put one leg over the wall while Inuyasha got up and helped her with her other leg. She was sitting on the wall. He handed her, her shoes and backpack.

"Come on up." She said. "I'll help you up." She held out her hands that had pink mittens on them. He smiled and threw his backpack over the wall and jumped over. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha put his backpack on. He got in front of Kagome and held out his hands. She didn't do anything but look at him.

"You said we should help each other." He said waiting for her to jump in his arms.

"No, forget it." She said while turning her head.

"Really?" He asked. "Okay then." Inuyasha started to walk away. Kagome tried to jump off but was afraid she would hurt herself.

"Hey Inuyasha!" she said. Inuyasha turned around to look at her. She waved her pink mitten covered hand and waved at him with a sad look. He smiled and walked back over to her. Kagome tried to put her shoes back on but couldn't reach so she decided just to hold on to them. Inuyasha took her shoes and he put them on for her. Once again he held out his arms. Kagome paused for a few seconds but them jumped in his arms. She took a few steps back from him.

"We have a broadcast today during lunch so don't be late." She said as she started walking.

"Kagome," he said. She looked at him. "Your zipper is undone." Kagome franticly looked down at her skirt. "I meant your backpack." He said. Kagome looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Why you..." she said and walked away.

Inside radio club room

Kagome had her arms crossed over her uniform and looked at her watch. She sighed. "Inuyasha. I should of known. You'll pay for this." She took her notebooks and a record and went inside the sound room and she went on the intercom.

"Good afternoon students and staff. Today I want to touch on the subject of responsibility."

Inuyasha was on the school roof lying on two chairs with a book on his face to shade him from the sun. He could hear Kagome over the intercom.

"Someone was supposed to do this broadcast with me today, but he didn't show up. So I have to work on an empty stomach. I can't name this person but if he's listening I want him to remember that his selfishness has caused someone a lot of discomfort. I'm using the broadcast to voice personal grievances you say? Please indulge me this once. Here's ABBA with "Dancing queen"." She put the record on and all through the school you could hear the music.

Inuyasha got up and stated walking to the radio clubroom.

Kagome listening to the music was having a lot of fun. When Inuyasha got to the room he opened the door but closed it again and cracked it open. He saw that Kagome was in fact dancing to the music. Very badly he might add. Inuyasha was smiling at what she was doing.

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet _

_Only seventeen..._

Kagome unplugged one of the microphones and used it to sing. She was horrible but it was fun to watch her. After a few minutes Kagome saw that Inuyasha was looking at her. Feeling her face get hot she turned around while Inuyasha walked inside and sat down at the soundboard. Kagome was about to sit down but instead of landing on the chair, she landed on the floor. Inuyasha chuckled a bit. He spotted a notebook that had Kagome's name on it.

_You're a teaser_

_You turn them on_

_Leave 'em burning _

_And then you're gone..._

He opened the notebook and was amazed at what he saw. They were paintings. Very good ones too. Kagome realized what he was doing and started yelling at him. He couldn't hear her because she was in the sound room. He smiled and turned up the mike volume.

"HEY!" She said. Everyone could hear her.

A/n: end of chapter. I know I left you hanging but I will have a better chapter next time. You know the Korean soap opera; well it isn't even to the second episode yet. They have episodes that are at least four hours long. Well later.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter six:

A/n: well I did not get as many reviews as I wanted but I will update anyway for my many adoring fans.

Last time

"HEY!"

Now

Kouga and Miroku heard Kagome yell. They put down their food and ran to the radio room. When they got their, Kagome had her books in her bags and an angry look on her face while she was walking out.

"What happened?" asked Kouga.

"Forget it!" Kagome said as she pushed him out of the way. She was furious. Kouga looked at Miroku and they both went inside the radio room. Inuyasha looked like nothing was wrong.

Outside on school benches

Sango was sitting down when Miroku surprised her.

"SANGO!" He said while laying his head on her lap. He lifted his head up and looked at her.

"Oh, you scared me!" She gasped.

"Oh sorry. Hey did Kagome say anything about the broadcast?"

"No not really."

"There's something going on." He said with the questionable look he always gets. "Inuyasha and Kagome... their astrological signs may seem opposites. They could be..." Sango nudged his arm with her elbow.

"Opposites are bad though."

"No, opposites attract. I have a bad premonition. Should I tell Kouga?"

"What for?"

"You have to ask?" He looked around then said, "Kouga and Kagome are an item."

"No they're not. Kagome only thinks of him as a friend."

"Oh, this is why you don't have a boyfriend."

"What?"

"Friends become boyfriend and girlfriend, then husband and wife. In the end, girls always fall for the guys who are nice to them." Sango thought about what Miroku said.

"Ah, this psychic vision amazes even me."

"Okay then, well what will I get in music class?" Sango asked nudging his arm.

Music class

"Sango Jiueru, five points." The teacher said as she stood at the piano. Sango stood up from the piano.

"Teacher one more try please?" She said in a begging tone.

"No, you will have that chance next week." She said.

"But teacher..." she said.

"Next Inuyasha Hearutsu." Sango sat down as Inuyasha came up and sat at the piano.

" Both hands together. Okay start." The teacher said. There was a pause.

"Okay start." She said again. Another pause. Inuyasha did not play at all.

"Didn't you practice?" She asked. "Inuyasha?"

"Teacher, he just transferred in." Kagome said.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" She looked at Inuyasha. "Okay I'll give you until next week. You'll flunk if you can't play by then. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Inuyasha said as he sat down.

"Next, Eri Taisho." The teacher said. Inuyasha gave Kagome a glance as he walked to his seat. Kagome gave his another glance.

Outside on the volleyball court

It was the boys turn to play volleyball while the girls sat and watched cheering them on. Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha were on the same team. Inuyasha served as someone on the other team passed it to another teammate as he spiked it. Kouga said he got it but Inuyasha went in front of him and spiked it instead. Kouga gave him an annoyed look.

"Inuyasha is so powerful." Said a girl sitting behind Sango.

"Guys have to be strong." Sango said.

"Men need three qualities." Kikyo said.

"What are they?" Sango asked.

"Intelligence... raw instinct... and," Kikyo was interrupted when the volleyball almost hit her. She let out a small scream. Sango caught the ball. Inuyasha was on his way to get the ball. Kikyo saw this and took the ball away from Sango. She stood up. Without saying anything, Inuyasha took the ball from her.

"Emotional sensitivity." Kikyo finished as she sat down.

"Oh, so much to consider. I'm going to get some water." Said Sango as she left.

The game started and once again Inuyasha kept dominating the game. Whenever Kouga said he got it, Inuyasha would take the ball away from him and spike it. When the ball was coming towards Kouga, both Inuyasha and Kouga went for it. Kouga got knocked down by Inuyasha. Miroku went to Kouga's side asking if he was okay and helping him up.

"Time out." Kouga yelled. They all took a break as Kouga went up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you're dominating the game." Kouga said. Inuyasha picked up the volleyball.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"We have to work as a team."

"We're winning, isn't that what matters?"

"How do you get there is just as important as the result."

"Who said that? Is that from some book?" Inuyasha smirked. "Bookworm." Kouga had had it. He grabbed the front of his shirt in a threat sort of way.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha looked at Kouga.

"Go ahead." He said. Kouga gave him a weird look. "What, you were taught violence is bad?" Kouga let go of him. "Wimp." He dropped the volleyball and walked away.

A/n: there it is. Oh and that person who said my story is fast paced, I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. chapter seven

A/n: wow chapter seven already. I am such a good writer. Hears Emmy music accepts award oh thank you. You like me, you really like me!

Chapter seven:

Kagome had seen the two boys fighting. Although she did not hear what they said, she was still curious. Kagome took the water pitcher to the outside sink to fill it up. She saw Inuyasha there while he was splashing cold water on his face. She went up to the sink and started filling the pitcher. After a couple of minutes, she finally decided to talk to him.

"Inuyasha," she said. He lifted his head and looked up at her. "Do you have something against Kouga?" Inuyasha went back to splashing water on his face. "I can tell you do, but he's a really nice guy." He turned off the sink and wiped the water out of his eyes.

"So?" he said.

"So… I think you're too harsh." He looked at her with a curious look.

"Are you two going steady?" He asked.

"What?" She looked at him strange. Inuyasha began jogging to the volleyball court leaving Kagome confused.

Outside of school before study hall

Kagome and Kouga were walking outside. They had all of their school stuff and autumn coats.

"Everyone knows results are important," Kagome said. "But believing in the process is what counts."

"Kagome." Kouga said.

"Hai?"

"Forget it."

"What is it?" She asked as they stopped. "Tell me, tell me!"

"Kagome, am I a wimp?" He sheepishly asked waiting for her answer. Kagome laughed.

"Yes, but you're a handsome wimp." She said as they started walking.

"Oh don't tease me, I'm serious."

"Oh is that so? Mr. Wimp?"

"Not you too…" he said as he started to chase her. They were teasing and laughing. Inuyasha was walking behind them and seeing how they act around each other. Kikyo was behind him and then at his side.

"Don't they just look perfect together?" She asked. Inuyasha didn't answer as they continued walking. "They insist they're childhood buddies. That's a corny excuse don't you think?" She asked looking at him.

"Excuse?" He asked.

"They're so full of hot air. They're actually an item. I prefer being straightforward. You like me don't you?" They stopped walking.

"What?"

"I know about guys like you. You can never confess your feelings. I know you joined radio club because of me." At that remark Inuyasha smirked. "Okay, I'll give you a chance."

"You're an interesting character." She looked at him. "Shouldn't you put that imagination to better use?" He started walking away. Kikyo looked at him and stomped her foot in anger.

In Kagome's house

A/n: I did not know how this was going to work but I changed from having Kagome a little brother to a little sister instead. Trust me, it's a better idea in the long run.

Kagome was in her room with her art stand. She was drawing a picture of her little sister Purinsesusu for her art class. Her little sister however was starting to get bored of sitting there. Purinsesusu moved her neck.

"Oh don't move." Kagome said. Purinsesusu went back into position. She moved her neck again.

"Purinsesusu!" She gave a loud sigh. After a few seconds Purinsesusu turned to face Kagome.

"Kagome my neck hurts, can we stop now?" She asked, more like begged.

"No," she walked over to her and put her back into the position. "I did your homework remember? Now quit moving or else I'll have to start over. Stay still." She walked back to her stand.

"Oh, I have to go to the bathroom…" her little sister groaned. Her eyes lit up however when the telephone rang.

"The phone!" Purinsesusu exclaimed. Kagome gave her a serious look.

"Stay put!" She said as she got up and walked into the living room. She kneeled down to the table and answered the phone.

"Hello… oh mom," she looked over her shoulder and saw her sister walking away. "Purinsesusu! … Yes mom, no nothing's wrong. What do you need?"

Downtown Tokyo

A/n: Kagome's mom owns a store where she sells dresses.

"It's too expensive. Feel the fabric." A Woman was complaining to Kagome's mother.

"It's no big deal." Kagome's mom said.

"Oh come on, give me a discount. I'm a regular customer."

"That's a good price, I can't lower it. Okay… fifteen dollars."

"Oh, okay, okay." She handed her the money and took the dress. "Here, I'll be back." And then the woman left. Kagome, who saw the whole thing, went up to her mother. Her mother looked at her.

"Oh Kagome." She said smiling.

"Did you make lots of money?" She asked as she handed her a duffel bag.

"I forgot to bring this thank you."

"Dinner?"

"I ate already."

"You didn't eat instant noodles did you?"

"I ate decent food okay."

"Okay," she started to button her mother's sweater. "You should dress more warmly."

"Okay, okay. Get home, your sister is all alone."

"Okay, see you home later."

"Bye." Her mother went back to the store, as Kagome looked behind, concerned about her mother. She finally started walking home after a few minutes. Kagome walked past a restaurant. In the restaurant was non other than that Inuyasha. Kagome did not see him as she kept walking. Inuyasha did not see her either. Kagome turned into the alley way where she saw a man who looked drunk walking.

"How much do I owe?" Inuyasha asked.

"Two dollars." The woman said. After paying, Inuyasha started walking home when he heard two people arguing. He turned into the alley and saw that it was Kagome and a man.

"Let's go have a drink." He said holding on to her jacket.

"Let go!" She screamed.

"You should get to know me." He said.

"Help!" Inuyasha heard her cry and came up to them.

"Help!"

"Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha." She said.

"Who is he?" Kagome raised her shoulders and mouthing 'I don't know.'

"Let her go." He said to the man.

"Huh? Who the hell are you? How dare you butt in? Mind your own business." He said as he turned back to Kagome. Inuyasha pushed him out of the way and put his arm behind Kagome so they could leave. The man got irritated.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said.

"Come back here." He said. He turned Inuyasha around and punched him in the jaw. Kagome gasped and tried to stop the man. She grabbed hold of the man's arm and bit him. The man yelled and started to strangle Kagome. Inuyasha got up, turned the man around and punched him. They both fought as Kagome tried to stop them.

Police station

"She flirted with me, saying she wanted a drink," The man said. He was sitting down as the cop was writing down his statement. "So I felt sorry for her." The cop was not buying his story and wrote him as just another drunk.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the front bench. Inuyasha had cuts on his chin and jaw line while the corner of his mouth was bleeding. Kagome pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Inuyasha. He looked at her confused. Kagome motioned him to wipe his face. Inuyasha did so but wasn't wiping in the wrong places.

"Not there." She said. Inuyasha wiped in the wrong spot again. Kagome then took it away and wiped it off herself.

"You can't even fight, why did you hit him?" She asked. Inuyasha remained silent. "What am I going to do? My mom will have a heart attack if she finds out." She faced Inuyasha. "I can't call my mom, so ask your parents to come. Okay?" She said. The police officer came over to them and sat down in front of them.

"We didn't do anything wrong." Kagome said. "He was harassing us."

"Okay! Be quiet and call your father." He said. At that sentence Kagome looked down at her hands. "Hurry!"

"I don't have a father." She said. Inuyasha looked up at her. "My mom is working…"

"What?" He then looked at Inuyasha. "Did you call?" Inuyasha looked down at his hands as Kagome looked at him. "We don't have all day. Hurry and tell them to come and get you." Inuyasha stayed silent. "Are you deaf? Call your father."

"I don't have a father." He said.

Outside pharmacy

Kagome walked out of the pharmacy with a bag in her hands. She sat down next to Inuyasha and helped him with his bandage.

"I hope it doesn't leave a scar." She said concerned.

"It's okay." He said.

"I didn't know you had no father. My dad died of an illness. How about yours?" Inuyasha didn't answer. He then looked at her.

"Do you like Kouga?" He asked.

"What? No he and I are like family. Both of our fathers were friends." Inuyasha looked at her.

"Your father and Kouga's father?"

"Hai, from high school."

"Oh really?" Inuyasha said with concern. "Let's go, it's late." They both got up and started walking. Kagome started putting on her pink mittens.

"Tell me the truth." She said. "You transferred here because you got into trouble in Kyoto." He did not answer. "No? Why did you come then?"

"To find someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know you well enough to tell you."

"Right. Oh Inuyasha about tonight…"

"You don't have to thank me. I would've done the same for anyone. Good night." He started walking.

"Inuyasha." She said. When he turned around she threw him the pharmacy bag. "Don't forget to put the medicine on three times a day." Then she walked in the other direction. Inuyasha smirked at her spunk.

A/n: end.


	8. author's note

Author's note:

Due to lack of reviews and some emotional disturbances I am dealing with, I won't have the eighth chapter up for a while. I'm sorry to keep you waiting.

Monki Cat Liter


	9. Chapter eight

A/n: chapter eight!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhh! Passes out from lack of oxygen to all my fans, I literally cried when I saw all the new reviews I got. Thank you so much. And now here it is.

Chapter eight:

The next day

Kagome was for once on time for school. She was walking to class and trying to cover her neck bandage with the collar of her jacket. Inuyasha was walking about ten feet in back while he had a bandage on his face. Kagome got into class and held up her collar as she sat down. Kouga saw her and went to talk to her.

"Kagome?" He said as he sat down at a nearby desk.

"Hai."

"Where did you go last night? I called and Purinsesusu answered."

"Oh, I had to do something for my mom." She said as she unbuttoned her jacket.

"What happened to your neck? Did you hurt yourself?" Kouga reached to see her bandage while Kagome was pushing him away.

"No it's nothing." She said.

"Are you okay?" Before she could answer Inuyasha walked in while Kikyo was talking to him.

"Inuyasha, what happened to your face? What's with the bandage? Did you fall or something? Let me see. Why do you have a bandage on?" Inuyasha went to his desk not saying a word.

"Hey!" Kikyo looked at Kouga and Kagome fighting about her bandage. Kikyo quickly walked over there and saw her neck. "Kagome, what happened to you?" Kagome stayed silent. "Did something happen to you two?" Kagome gave a quick glance to Kouga and pushed Kikyo.

"Go sit down." While she said that, Kouga gave a look of concern. He then turned his gaze to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at him while Kouga turned around. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. When she looked at him he smiled causing her to smile as she turned around and got back to her work. She was still smiling.

Two hours later

Sango was trying to practice the piano with her book and flat paper to resemble a piano.

"Right hand…" she said as she looked at the book and "played". "And now left hand… I can't do them together!" She cried. Miroku suddenly faced them.

"No use worrying about it. Your grade is already determined. Let me see your hand."

"My hand?"

"Hai." Sango looked at Kagome then gave him her hand.

"Let's see…."

"Can you see?"

"Hai!"

"Not five points again."

"Five points? Sango, open up your hand." As she did so, she looked excited.

"Sango, you get one point for each finger." At that Kagome laughed.

"What? What am I going to do? Practicing won't help…" Sango put her arms on the desk and laid her head on them. Kagome looked at Miroku making him feel bad.

"Sango, add all your fingers and toes and you'll get twenty." He said trying to cheer her up. Kagome then looked at Inuyasha. She walked over to his desk.

"Inuyasha, can I see you?" She then walked out of the room. Inuyasha wondered what was going on but decided to follow her.

They ended up going to the attic where the extra piano was. Kagome sat down on the bench.

"Sit down." She said to Inuyasha. He sat down next to her. She took his right hand and placed it on the piano.

"Your hands should be as if you're holding eggs." She said as she formed her hands and his own. He looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to teach you piano." A short pause. Kagome smiled. "I owe you for helping me."

"And?"

"I'm paying you back. I don't want to be indebted. The music teacher threatened to flunk you, but she'll give you a break if you make an effort. Look." She placed her hands on the piano and played "Traumerei". Note after note, Kagome almost played it like a famous pianist. But, knowing Kagome was almost done when she started to stop. She tried to remember and played a few more notes that were wrong. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"I forgot the tune." She said embarrassed. Inuyasha smiled at that. He took his hand in place on the piano. Right where she had left off, Inuyasha finished the piece leaving Kagome taken back.

"Hey, you said you didn't play the piano." She said.

"I never said that." Then he started play the piano. Kagome liked the tune. She watched as he played the piano perfectly. Note by note, Kagome listened. The tone seemed perfect. When he finished Kagome looked at him.

"Wow, I'm impressed." She said with her usual smile. "What song was that?"

"It's called 'First Time'". He said. He stood up from the piano and walked over to the window.

"'First Time'…" Kagome said and then started playing "Traumerei" again. Inuyasha looked outside the window and saw Kouga. He was walking up to Sango asking where Kagome was. Sango merely shook her head and raised her shoulders. Inuyasha lowered his head and then looked at Kagome.

"Kagome," he said and waited for her to look up. "Do want a chance to repay me?"

Outside

Kouga saw Kagome walking out of the building. He was about to go up to her but then he saw Inuyasha walking behind her. Inuyasha glanced over at Kouga and then looked down at his feet. Kouga looked at Inuyasha wondering what was going on.

Inuyasha and Kagome were at the bus stop. When the bus came, Inuyasha went aboard it. Kagome looked confused.

"Where are we going?" She asked. When he did not answer, she got on as well. They both sat in the back corner with Kagome near the window.

A/n: remember in the beginning when they met? Well that's how they are sitting now.

While the bus started taking them somewhere, Kagome opened the window. Her elbow-length hair blew in the wind with some going in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind though. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then closed the window. After a few minutes, Kagome looked at the seat in front of them. Some of the covering was ripped and hanging. Kagome took her bandage off her neck and put it on the bottom of the cover to hold it up. Inuyasha smiled when she did that. So he took the bandage off his face and put it on the top of the cover. They both laughed at what they had done.

When they got off the bus, they got on a ferry to go to the park. At the park they walked for a little bit. It was autumn so leaves were all over the ground. Kagome saw a big pile and kicked it, making the wind blow it around. Kagome spun around and looked at Inuyasha, making him smile with Kagome. They both walked where the trees were lined up making a walkway. While Inuyasha was walking, Kagome was messing around and jumping on his shadow. Inuyasha saw this making Kagome stop.

"Have you heard that story about the shadow land?" He asked. Kagome looked at him.

"No, tell me." She said.

"This guy went to the land of the shadows." He began. "Everyone was a shadow so no one talked to him."

"And?"

"So, he was very lonely." Kagome looked at him. "That the end of the story." At this Kagome laughed. Inuyasha smiled. "what?"

"it's just funny."

"how?"

"I thought you were really strange. You're always brooding and acting like a loner, full of resentment toward society." Kagome then saw a fallen tree, she ran up and jumped on it. She started walking on it while talking to him. "I think, you could use some friends. It won't do any harm to have some."

"I don't need them."

"want to know how to make friends?" she said looking at him. "it's simple. Just reach out one step at a time. Like this." She took small steps saying "right foot, left foot. Right foot, left foot. One step at a time. Right foot, left foot. Right foot…" she started to struggle but then caught her balance. Inuyasha held out his hand.

"take my hand." He said. She looked at him. "you said one step at a time." Kagome hesitated but then smiled as she took his hand and continued to walk.

A/n: end of chapter eight. Whew, that wore me out. Sorry to leave you hanging but I'm too tired to go on.


	10. Chapter nine

A/n: thanks to some reviews, I will now have the chapters a lot longer than usual. Sorry for the wait.

Chapter nine:

The day went on and Inuyasha and Kagome had a lot of fun. If fun included riding a one seating bike. Inuyasha rode the bike with Kagome sitting on the back. And Kagome, being so carefree, stuck out her arms feeling the wind up against her face.

A/n: I'm gonna skip some parts because I do not know how to describe it.

It was getting darker as Kagome and Inuyasha walked down a path of fallen leaves.

"What's your dream?" Kagome asked as they kept walking.

"Well…maybe taking naps like you, I'll dream more." At that remark they both laughed.

"Did you find who you were looking for?"

"Yes."

"Who was it?"

"My father." Inuyasha said as he looked at his feet for a moment.

"He's not dead?" Kagome said looking at him. Inuyasha did not answer. "How did it feel to meet him?" There was a pause.

"I don't know. I had no feelings in the beginning. I was just curious what he was like…"

"And?"

"Well… he didn't recognize me at all… I guess it would have been nice if he had." They continued to walk in silence. "I guess I'm still harboring feelings of hatred."

"Even so, it's good to have a father." They looked at each other then Kagome looked away. As it got darker, they ran to the ferry home.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled running with Inuyasha next to her. "Wait!"

A half an hour later

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the hill, almost to Kagome's house with Kagome once again in smiles. The smile soon faded when she found Kouga walking down the concrete stairs.

"Kouga…" Kagome said looking at him. He had his school bag and autumn jacket on. In his hands were Kagome's bag and jacket. He looked at Kagome, then Inuyasha. He looked a little disappointed. He looked at Kagome once more.

"I brought your things." He said handing them to her. "Check and see if I missed anything. Notes from the study session are also in the bag." Kagome looked at her stuff.

"Thanks." She replied. Kouga looked at Inuyasha.

"If I had known you were with Kagome, I would have gotten your things too." Inuyasha looked at him.

"Kouga." They looked behind to find Kouga's father.

"Hi dad." Inuyasha looked away.

"Oh, you're already here."

"Hello." Kagome said bowing.

"It must've been hard preparing for the memorial service." Kagome gave a shocked look.

"Oh that's right, it's father's service today! My mom's gonna kill me." She started up the stairs then stopped and said. "Inuyasha, see you tomorrow."

Kouga's father looked at Inuyasha but he turned away to walk home before he saw him.

"Is he from your school?"

"Yes. Let's go in." As Kouga went up the stairs, his father looked back at Inuyasha. Then shook his head.

Inside Kagome's house

Kagome and her mother were on their knees in front of a small coffee table with a picture of Kagome's father on it, surrounded by flowers, food, and candles. Kagome lit some of the candles, stood up and bowed.

Park

Inuyasha sat on a bench. Sighing, he took out the picture of his mother and father.

Back at Kagome's house

Puinsesusu looked through the photo album in her room. Kagome opened the door and kneeled down beside her.

"Purinsesusu, what were you doing? Aren't you hungry?"

"I was looking at daddy's picture's. Sister, who is this lady?" She pointed at the black and white picture. It was two men and a girl in the middle. One of the men was Kagome's father. The woman had her arm around him.

"Daddy's girlfriend." Kagome said with a smile.

"Really?" Kagome nodded. Purinsesusu looked down sad. Kagome chuckled.

"They're just high school friends." Her younger sister smiled. "Let's go eat."

Park

Inuyasha sat on the bench looking at the picture wondering what ever happened for the picture was burned on the right side.

A/n: finally… I'm at the second episode!

Outside Kagome's house

Kouga and his father exited the house with Kagome and her family. They said their good-byes and went inside as Kouga and his father walked. Kouga's father put his arm around his son. Inuyasha, from behind a wall, looked at them together and had that empty feeling again.

The next day

Kagome walked up the stairs to see Inuyasha coming from the other way. They both stopped to look at each other. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha smiled. They entered the classroom together.

"OOOOOOOOO." The classmates said as they both entered. Kagome looked at the chalkboard to see "Kagome and Inuyasha" in a drawn heart. Kagome blushed when they started to sing "the wedding march" as she sat down telling everyone to shut up. Inuyasha sat down as he saw the mad look on Kouga's face.

Everyone hurried to there seats when Mr. Tough came in and said, more like yelled, "BE QUIET!"

A/n: end… too much stuff to do than finish… I'll have more once I get more reviews.


End file.
